User talk:W-Frosty
I've moved to gwpvx.com. Home of the awesome. :fsg pos pos pos--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::no frostels 22:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::c riaf!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE Sin Update If this is legit, those are some pretty lame changes. Necromas 18:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi So, I've been gone for a while. Could you bring me up to speed? >.< [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia basically became tyranical. Other behind the scenes things. They demoted like every admin, some were re-voted in. Then some got perma banned by the SS Wikia staff. Now the majority of "active" users are waiting on curse.com to make the site that some of us will move to in the near future to be the new build site. Then with some connections and stuff, hope that then the use of gw images on this site can either incur suit of some sort by arena net once the words idr here about our liscense should/could/idr technically end. But, If you have more elaboration in need, or i have misinformed in some way, this is basically all i remember. As i've said a few times in this. i really dont remember that well. college does its worst... sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 04:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Who the fuck asked you. frostels 07:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sigh. No one. I seem to have stumbled here in a drunken stupor? nice to see you frosty. Akio_Katsuragi 08:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why the fuck did rogue ask frosty?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 18:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Idk, felt like i'd answer so frosty could relax and enjoy his women folk... QQ Akio_Katsuragi 19:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. Relyk, Frosty is smart-ish. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 16:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am incredibly intelligent, however I have been horribly inactive for the last 2/3 months, but am much more now. Frostels 19:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Mo/Me_Auspicious_Smite&action=rate you're just assuming i'm going to make a vote on that? ;o also, where the fuck is my sign button? Brandnew 21:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :They changed the toolbars to include some of the dynamic tools, even in Monobook. The sign button is near the middle. -- Karate Jesus 15:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::When I wrote that the entire toolbar was gone. it's back now though, so that's fine. --Brandnew 15:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: How to win a monthly /roll 100 -- 17:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) admin you now has it (again). don't break anything etc. =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :hurry up and permaban all the people you don't like--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage Frosty, My name is Kate and I work at Wikia. The ads that go on the right side of the mainpage is pushing the entire page down; how would you and the other admins feel about columns? I can help you organize the mainpage so that only the right side moves down. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Noone gives a fuck because essentially all wikia has done is drive all the users away, stop the site being updated and generally make the place redundant therefore in the nicest possible way go fuck yourself Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Rename Hi Frosty. I know you haven't been around for a while, but I need to give you a heads-up about a problem with your account. We are currently doing some work on logins, and part of that involves merging two databases of usernames. Unfortunately there is a clash between your name and one on the other database. What this means is that we need to rename you - not ideal I know, but unavoidable in this case! Is there another name we can change you to? If we don't hear from you, we will change it to "W-Frosty", but we can change it again if you come back at any time. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC)